Kha'Zix
|-|Kha'Zix= |-|Dark Star Kha'Zix= Summary |-|Original Lore=A vicious Void predator, Kha'Zix infiltrated Valoran to devour the land's most promising creatures. With each kill he absorbs his prey's strength, evolving to grow more powerful. Kha'Zix hungers most to conquer and consume Rengar, the one beast he considers his equal. |-|Event Horizon Lore=The hunger of the abyss, Kha'Zix is an alien horror whose ceaseless appetite feeds the Dark Star. Appearing before planets like a titanic locust, it devours all it encounters - the power of a hundred thousand stars fueling its evolution into an ever-greater threat. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely 7-C | Low 1-C Name: Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Voidborn, Predator | Dark Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Type 5 in his original form are inherently [[Nonexistent Physiology|nonexistent] in their original form within the Void]), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Voidborn are inherently able to rapidly evolve to counter threats, such as growing new limbs or reshaping old ones, turning wounds into mouths, and gaining the ability to use Void Energy), Reality Warping (All Voidborn passively warp reality around themselves), Extrasensory Perception (Voidborn are capable of sensing trace signatures of magic given off by living beings, as well as Via Evolved Spike Racks), Biological Manipulation (All Voidborn cause physical corruption in things they damage), Flight, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Via Active Evolution), Damage Boost (Via Unseen Threat and Taste Their Fear), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Unseen Threat and Void Spike), Self-Healing (Via Void Spike), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Void Assault), Invisibility (Via Void Assault), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (All Voidborn are ungoverned by the physics of the material world), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Dark Star=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings) Attack Potency: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Stalemated Rengar, Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Comparable to other Voidborn such as Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz, Stalemated Rengar), Infinite in the Void (Originates from the Void, a dimension that is both located outside of and completely lacks time) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Multi-Galactic by virtue of size (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+, likely Town Class (Can trade blows with Rengar) | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+, likely Town level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought non-stop with Rengar for a full day without resting despite sustaining several injuries) | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with claws, Dozens of meters with spikes | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Relatively high (Highly skilled in combat to the point where he stalemated Rengar, who is revered as one of the most skilled hunters in the world) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unseen Threat:' Kha'Zix gains Unseen Threat when the enemy team loses sight of him, causing his next basic attack against an enemy champion to deal bonus magic damage and slow them. *'Taste Their Fear:' Kha'Zix marks all visible enemies who aren't accompanied by any of their allies nearby as isolated. When activated, Kha'Zix slashes the target enemy, dealing physical damage, increased against isolated targets. **'Evolved Enlarged Claws:' Kha'Zix gains bonus range on his basic attacks and Taste Their Fear, which also deals bonus physical damage to isolated targets. *'Void Spike:' Kha'Zix fires a cluster of spikes in a line that detonates upon hitting an enemy, slowing all enemies in a small area and dealing them physical damage. Kha'Zix heals himself if he is within the detonation radius. **'Evolved Spike Racks:' Void Spike fires three clusters in a cone, slows and grants sight of enemy champions hit for 2 seconds. Multiple explosions do not deal extra damage to the same target or provide Kha'Zix with additional healing. *'Leap:' Kha'Zix leaps to the target location, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies upon landing. **'Evolved Wings:' Leap gains range. *'Void Assault:' Kha'Zix enters stealth, acquiring Unseen Threat, gaining bonus movement speed and ignoring unit collision while stealthed. After leaving stealth, Void Assault can be cast a second time. **'Evolved Active Camouflage:' Void Assault can be cast a total of 3 times. *'Active Evolution:' Kha'Zix has the ability to consume any fauna in order to gain its powers and abilities. Key: Base | Dark Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Hunters Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1